fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IrritatedSalt/Salt's FC Bios - Cassindra
Welcome back to Salt's FC Bios! Today, we've got Cassindra. Hope you enjoy! Cassindra F5FAEC16-11E1-4783-98A2-39209A9DF395.jpeg|Style A 89E63D0E-EFB8-4F51-BB8E-3C2985B1C76E.jpeg|Style B 9BF4B33A-659B-4397-A1BC-A1F6D68A90AF.jpeg|Halloween Known Relatives: Carla (Older Sister) All-Time Favourite Holiday: Big Top Carnival Other Favourite Holidays: Closer: N/A Flipdeck Bio 00D9AE9D-7DA5-45EA-93BC-190980780AB6.jpeg 18AE0A8E-2956-4353-9CA2-51419407F860.jpeg Orders Papa's Donuteria: *Blueberry Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Creameo Bits **Caramel Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Crushed Peanuts **Caramel Drizzle Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Blueberry Bearclaw Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Creameo Bits **Choco Banana Drizzle *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Apple Pie Filling **Cotton Candy Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Candy Jack **Choco Banana Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD: *4 Blazeberry Chicken Wings *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *2 French Fries (Left) *2 Cheese Cubes (Right) *Awesome Sauce Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: *6 Meatballs (Left, Left Half) *4 Olives (Right, Top Right) *4 Colby Jack Cheese (Right, Bottom Right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria: *Sourdough Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Olives *Sliced Ham *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Christmas) *Sourdough Bread with Ginger Spice Cheese *Regular Grill *Olives *Roasted Goose *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Creameo Bits **Purple Burple Drizzle **1 Gummy Onion (Center) *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rock Candy **Pruple Burple Drizzle **1 Salted Caramel (Center) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Creameo Bits **Caramel Apple Drizzle **1 Cotton Candy (Center) *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Popcorn **Purple Burple Drizzle **1 Saltwater Taffy (Center) Papa's Cupcakeria HD: *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Creameo Bits **Vanilla Drizzle **1 Gummy Onion (Center) *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rock Candy **Vanilla Drizzle **1 Salted Caramel (Center) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Creameo Bits **Irish Cream Drizzle **1 Chocolate Coin (Center) *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Mint Shavings **Vanilla Drizzle **1 Mint Bar (Center) Papa's Bakeria: *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Huckleberry Syrup *8 Blueberry Pie Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Choco Mint Custard *Chocolate Meringue *Mint Syrup *8 Blueberry Pie Tarts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD: *Pita Shell with Steak *Black Beans *Lettuce *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Steak *Black Beans *Avocado *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria: *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Avocado **Cucumber Slices *Kiwi Slices *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Tai **Avocado **Cucumber Slices *Kiwi Slices *Merry Masago *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: *Pita Shell with Steak *Black Beans *Lettuce *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake Shell with Steak *Black Beans *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: *3 Blueberry Waffles *Maple Syrup *Blueberries *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Christmas) *3 Blueberry Waffles *Candy Cane Drizzle *Blueberries *1 Christmas Jelly Cookie *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD: *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Meatballs (Left, Left Half) *4 Olives (Right, Top Right) *4 Colby Jack Cheese (Right, Bottom Right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: *Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Hot Dog in a Barmbrack Bun *Cheese *Sauerkraut *Irish Parsley Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Shamrock Splash **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: *Red Velvet Cookie with Potato Chips **Rocky Road **Blueberry Swizzle *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Rocky Road **Blueberry Swizzle *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Vanilla Ice Cream **Blueberry Swizzle *Chocolate Mousse *Rock Candy *Banana Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Red Velvet Cookie with Lollipop Bits **Rocky Road **Blueberry Swizzle *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Rocky Road **Blueberry Swizzle *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Caramel Apple Ice Cream **Blueberry Swizzle *Chocolate Mousse *Rock Candy *Chocolate Banana Trivia *Cassindra originally wore eyeliner. Gallery 84CBCF96-F18A-4D46-9A45-5780BA522965.jpeg 1C9F3092-AAC9-41D5-9D84-546D6A7D6E32.jpeg For the next Bio, I would like you guys to choose. Tell me, who do you want next for Salt's FC Bios? Until next time! Who should get the next Salt's FC Bio? Rokko Luno Mark Category:Blog posts